A Fate Worth Dying For!
by Eowyniel-Elessar
Summary: ONESHOT: Jasper has a human for a mate and Aro wants her as part of his own coven. She, along with some serious Cullen boy help, tries to stop Aro from taking her. R


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS... EXCEPT JESSI, ERIN AND KERRYN... ANDREW AND SEAN ARE ALSO MINE! OF COURSE, THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER... IM JUST PUTTING THIS OUT AS A PRE-READING FOR THE ACTUAL FIC... JUST TO SEE IF PEOPLE WILL READ IT! R&R PLEASE!!!**

**COVETED!**

**Jessi's POV:**

"Hey there" came a voice from behind me. I didn't know the person but I could instantly tell it was a guy. "Hey, and you are?" I asked incredulously turning around. "Sean, Sean Dillon. Are you Jessi?" he wagged his eyebrows at me and I nodded, smiling sweetly. Jasper and Edward would get a kick out of this guy next time they were in a room with him, Emmett would be proud with my flirting. I'd never been comfortable around guys; they just freak me out, so creepy and untrustworthy. That was at least until I met the Cullen boys, Edward and Emmett were already married to their mates, Kerryn and Erin, and Carlisle and Esme had been married for at over fifty years.

I'd never seen a more beautiful couple, Esme had long caramel coloured hair that framed her heart shaped face and she was shorter than the others but had a rounder more motherly figure. She was at least 130 but still looked like the perfect 26 year old she was when Carlisle turned her. Carlisle on the other hand was at least 360 but still looked like a 23 year old fresh out of college doctor. He was tall with blonde hair and the uniform gold eyes. I had never seen the Doctors eyes go black the way his covens did. Carlisle fit the male model description perfectly and you wouldn't think anyone could be more beautiful, until you met his eldest son Edward.

Where on Gods holy earth does one begin when describing Edward? Male model is the first thing that jumps to mind, but Edward is more delicate then that. He is so strong both mentally and physically that he was able to refrain from killing his love, Kerryn. He is tall, taller than Carlisle but shorter then both his brothers. His bronze hair gleams in the sunlight and his eyes show all of his emotions, and when Kerryn walks into the room those eyes light up like the sun rising after yet another night. Which brings me to Kerryn, she is the most elegant and graceful creature I'd ever seen, so much like a ballerina and she has the most beautiful mouse blonde hair that every so often gleamed gold in the sun. Much shorter than the others Kerryn has the best fashion sense of anyone I've ever met.

Emmett and Erin are very much the most open couple I've ever met, they never stop touching each other, and when they kiss I feel the need to leave the room for the gag reflex that naturally kicks in. Emmett is a huge grizzly bear looking man with a gorgeous smile and dimples. He contradicts any stereotype about his kind because he is just like the big brother everyone always wanted, only much, much more terrifying. Erin on the other hand is slight but still just as tall and scary. She is extremely protective of her mate and the rest of the family, and she resents me with a passion that I'll never be capable of having. I often asked Jasper why she hated me but he would never tell me anything, of course he doesn't know exactly why, he just knows that she resents me, which hurts him greatly.

Jasper... WOW!! I can't believe anyone could be as lucky as I am. I have an ex confederate soldier to always stand and protect me from anything. But if I get my way he won't have to protect me for much longer, I'll be able to protect him. Now I know why I left him till last, I knew I'd lose my train of thought. He is much taller than the rest of his family but is more slightly built; he looks like a brooding movie star. Seriously! I've often told him that and he just laughs at me. He tells me that I should stop seeing him like a prize, stop regarding him in such a high manner, but I really don't know how else to describe him. He is tall and lanky but when he's angry, muscles I rarely see pulse under that white granite skin. Sometimes it scares me, I used to be frightened that the skin would break. To that comment Jasper also laughed, one time he got me to try and cut his arm... I couldn't do it so he got Emmett to try, that scared me even more... Emmett was so strong.

Nothing happened though, not even a scratch, but that didn't stop me having to check and make sure not a single little millimetre of his beautifully cold skin was damaged.

'Umm... Jessi?" the kid that had told me his name was Sean Dillon cut through my thoughts. I blushed and told him I had been daydreaming, I apologized and bid him good day; I had to go to class. He waved as I walked away and I shook my head laughing quietly to myself when I ran into something, or rather someone. "Shit sorry, I didn't see..." I started to say but was cut off as I took in the boy in front of me. And he was a boy, he couldn't have been more the 14 yet he towered over me and I'm sure he would have been taller than Emmett. He looked at me and smiled, "No I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was walking, you're Jessi aren't you? I'm Andrew, Andrew Johns. Where's your next class?" OH NO! He was looking at me the way Edward looks at Kerryn.

_**ARGHH!!!**__**Edward, I need you! **_

Hopefully Edward was keeping true to his promises and was listening for my call. The others couldn't come to school because it was an apparently rare sunny day in Bendigo. I really wasn't looking forward to the rain but I'd do anything for Jasper.

True to his word Edward called to me from the other side of the lot, then jogged part way across, glimmering slightly. He smiled while I waved back and beckoned to him to come over to me. When he reached Andrew and I he placed his arm loosely around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head; not an easy thing to do as I was nearly as tall as him. Andrew glared at Edward and wrinkled his nose. Funny because I'd always loved the smell of the Cullens; Edward had told me that the smell was a weapon used to invite humans like me in. After all Vampires need blood, don't they? Andrew's reaction was one that even surprised Edward, he was reading the boys mind intently and he glanced at me when I confirmed that I'd noticed a weird reaction. I tensed, waiting for Edward's decision, knowing that he would make sure I was safe no matter what.

_**Do I turn and run or do I stand my ground? Edward! Help me! **_

Obviously the look on my face gave away my fear and panic but the boy opposite me did not react in a way that either Edward or I expected. I knew the look on Edward's face would be threatening, but I didn't expect the boy to launch an attack on my protector. Andrew leapt at Edward and right before my eyes the boy attacked the vampire. I froze immediately not knowing what to do.

_**Do I protect myself and leave you or get help? Where is Jasper? Can he feel me? **_

A brief and extremely subtle nod told me that Jasper was near and all I had to do was call to him. But I was too late, Jasper had his hands on the boy that was the young and gangly Andrew Johns before I even registered that Edward had nodded. Relief flooded through me when Emmett arrived and took over Jasper in the fight. My heart went out to the other two vampires fighting the...

_**OMG! Edward? I know you're busy but please, I need to know. I have so many questions and if I know what made him react like this, then I can ask Jasper why!**_

"Imprint." I was shocked, Edward hadn't answered my question. As another man joined the fight along with another one of the creatures, I turned to see the man who had answered my question.

_**Edward? How does he know my thoughts?**_

Then the man released my hand, I hadn't realised anyone was holding it. I turned my body away from Edward to see that the man whom I'd mistaken for Emmett was holding Jasper in a death grip; I knew it wasn't hurting him but I still cried for the other vampire to stop.

"I think we need to have a talk, somewhere in private. Wouldn't you agree Edward? I'm sorry I don't know the two with you. Aren't you going to introduce us? They are quite beautiful creatures and your new human smells absurdly delicious." The man who had held my hand said, both threatening and humorous at the same time. Jasper hissed and snapped at the Emmett look alike.

"Aro, this is Jasper and his mate, Jessi. Jessi and Jasper this is Aro and Felix from the Volturi. And no Aro I don't think we need to talk. You know that Carlisle does not hold you fondly anymore, not after you threatened to kill his family and friends. Jessi knows about us but as soon as she graduates in March she will be changed." Edward said extremely monotonously.

To this Aro smiled and nodded towards Felix, the grip on Jasper grew dangerous, I knew that a vampire could be killed by ripping his head off and then burning his body and Felix looked like doing that to the love of my life would be a walk in the park, something he did frequently. I screamed and Jasper grimaced, it must have been getting painful now. Edward once again did nothing but look at Aro, reading his mind and then focusing on Felix. Aro took my hand and obviously read my mind.

_**Jasper touched my shoulder and slipped my shirt sleeve down my arm, kissing my neck and shoulder. He whispered my name a few times and told me he loved me. **_

I knew what was going to come next, but couldn't seem to stop Aro looking any further.

_**I reached to his shirt and started undoing the buttons, he allowed this because it was a normal occurrence. But what shocked me was when he had reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, kissing the base of my throat and moaning, he never removed any part of my clothing. His mouth moved from my throat to my mouth and I granted his sweet tongue entrance, both nervous and excited at the direction the night had taken. He smiled and I felt him chuckle as he laid us down on the huge bed in his bedroom, he rolled over, pulling me with him so that instead of being on top of me, he was beside me and grasped my calf before hitching it up over his hip. His hand ran down my arm to my back and then down my leg, causing me to shiver. **_

ARGH!!! Aro would know of the night I truly gave myself to Jasper. I had to stop him, but the vampire was too strong for me to pull my hand from his, and I didn't have room to build a good strong kick.

_**I rolled us over so I was on top of him, surprised that he was so relaxed and calm that all his defences were down, I knew he was excited and I figured he wanted me to have some control for one night. To maybe give me what I wanted, and all I would ever want was him; body, mind and soul. I kissed his forehead, then his nose and finally his mouth until both of us were breathing heavily and my heart was racing. Then he took my arms and sat us up. This worried me, I thought he was going to end it, to be rational and not just do what he wanted. "Jessi," he'd said and I knew he was trying so hard to find that rational part of himself again, I could hear it in his voice. **_

"_**No Jazz. Stop and listen to me for one second, once you've heard me out, if you stop I will understand. I want you, ALL of you and I know you want this too so for once in your life, please, please do what you want and not what is sensible. I'm here, I trust you and that pretty much accounts to I would rather die than be without you. Please just give in and let me save you... just this once... you talk about the human experiences I will miss but this is the only human experience I want, the only human experience I will ever want until you change me. It won't be the same when I'm like you, it will be so different that I am scared I won't want anything more then I want blood. Right now physically I want you and nothing else, not air or food or water... mentally my priorities are in a better order but please... for yourself, and for me!" **_

Aro smiled and Edward raised his eyebrows. Jasper hissed and I understood completely what Aro could do, he had brought up a memory that had proved I didn't know my fate; that proved I was a weak and pathetic human. Obviously Jasper knew what memory I was reliving because my pulse had quickened and I'd become nervous and excited.

_**When he lay back down and rolled over to put himself on top I knew I'd won, he moaned and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled and reached down to undo his jeans when his cold hand grasped my wrist and he got up off the bed. I must have shown my hurt and rejection as much as I felt it and until he kissed my eyes and cheeks I didn't realise I was crying. He had walked over to the dresser and brought something back to the bed with him. I snuggled into his arms, so flustered that his cold skin didn't affect me. When he pressed his lips to mine I tried to lay us back down again but this time he wouldn't have any of it. He was definitely and madly in complete control of himself; I felt like bursting into tears... here I was thinking I had control of the situation and that I was holding my own, then he had to invade my self confidence. **_

The Emmett look alike - Edward had said his name... Felix, that's it- laughed and I turned abruptly making Aro grasp my wrist even harder causing me to cry out in pain. Jasper glared at Aro and Edward hissed at Felix, obviously both were plotting something, I didn't know what and by geez I wanted to know.

_**The weirdest thing happened then, Jasper got off the bed, pulling me with him and got down on one knee. I was so surprised I think I started crying. "Jessi Louise Rickman, You are my one and only, my soul mate and the one creature that truly understands me. You make me feel, well you make me feel so much more than any one other has ever made me feel, I want to hold you in my arms at night and know that no matter where we go or what we do, you belong to me and I belong to you." He glanced up at me and I smiled looking into his beautiful gold eyes. "I want to love you and give to you everything you've ever wanted and I want to save you, but to do that I need you to save me. Save me from an eternity without the one thing I will always want... You! Will you marry me?" **_

My right hand flew to my left finger where the diamond sat in Aro's hand. He glanced down at it before laughing and probing further and further into my mind.

"_**Major Jasper Whitlock, with all of my heart, I love you but I don't want you..." he looked away and started to withdraw his hand. I grasped it firmly and pulled his face up to mine before kissing him and slipping my finger into the diamond ring he had waiting for my hand. " I NEED you. And I will always need you, more than anyone else can need someone. You are the air I breathe and the sun I bask in. I want you for the rest of eternity." He finished sliding the ring onto my hand and then pushed me back to the bed, his mouth on mine the entire time. **_

Aro fingered the ring on my finger and Felix chuckled, Edward froze before my eyes and Jasper used the opportunity to fight his way out of the larger vampire's grip. Putting himself between Aro and I Jasper let out an absolutely terrifying guttural growl and hissed an order telling me to back away. But Aro's hand was suddenly welcoming and I wanted my hand there, disobeying Jasper was something no one had ever done and he couldn't even make me scared enough to run. Aro's hand was welcoming and nice and warm.

_**This time he let me undo his jeans and he let me take them off. He rolled over so I lay on top of him and he carefully unzipped my denim mini skirt and made love to me. **_

All of a sudden Aro and Felix backed away and Jasper straightened from his crouch, Edward regained complete control over his body and everyone moved away from me. This scared me and I began searching for the newer threat, after finding nothing I got sick of everyone keeping their distance from me. "Jasper, what are you doing? Why aren't you here holding me and telling me everything is ok and that the scary monsters aren't going to hurt me ever again like you do every other time something scares me? And Edward why are you over there? What the fuck do you want from me Aro? And Felix... by Jesus you better watch your back cause when I'm a vamp... I'll be chewing on it! HOW DARE YOU HURT JASPER!" I yelled, getting extremely angry. Edward was the one that answered me. "Jessi, I don't know what's going on but I can't move towards you and I doubt Jasper can even take a step closer. What is pushing us away? It won't let us near you! Are you... maybe Jazz, she's a shield?" Edward said only making it a question at the very end.

Aro answered Edward's rhetorical question, "My child... she is no shield, I believe an extremely powerful force has became of her. She conceives a powerful latent talent that I have not yet seen in my three thousand years. Jessi, carries the ability to both physically and mentally manipulate others, and with such a powerful ability appearing even in her human form she would definitely be extremely valuable to me." He said not looking at me but obviously talking to both Edward and Jasper. Aro turned to me and tried to step forward twice and both times could not come any closer than he was. "Sweetling? Please remove your control on my body, I wish to talk with you again." Jasper hissed and I increased my control on both the foreign vampires. Jasper realised that the distance he had to keep was reduced so he moved towards me. Felix tried to follow and was thrown back into the tree line behind the lot. "Sweetling, release your restraint or suffer the consequences!" Aro glared at Edward and sneered at Jasper. Edward told me that I would be safe as long as I removed my restraint on all four vampires.

Aro continued as if nothing had happened between the group of us when I released the hold I had on his mind "Jessi, I wish to make you an offer. Some vampires have the privilege of becoming part of my coven, I rarely give this privilege to humans such as yourself but I feel that in March when Jasper does make you one of us that your talent will increase in strength. You are an asset and all will covet you. Make your choice now and go in peace." Aro taunted both Jasper and I.

Jazz knew that my fate would not be a good one and I knew that Aro's offer only included me and not my fiancé. "Aro I would be honoured to join your coven," Jasper looked at me and pain flashed through his beautiful eyes, "but, I have a coven and mate and separating the two of us would be extremely painful and I will not do the will of others. I do my own will and pay the price for my own decisions. As I said, under any other circumstances I would be absolutely delighted to be a part of your coven" I smiled sweetly and nodded my head before turning to leave knowing that Jasper and Edward would follow at my side.

Without a second glance back I walked away from the best decision of my human life and completely ignored the boy on the sidewalk, lying there obviously not dead but bleeding badly, his friend standing by him. Jasper placed his hand in mine and Edward placed his in the small of my back and guided me back towards the shiny silver Volvo. I couldn't believe no one had seen the exchange between the four vampires and three humans. All I could think of was the fact that I was special and that I had a special talent that vampires all over the world would covet and what Edward had said about Jasper changing me in March, just after graduation and our wedding. Jasper chuckled as I sighed and Edward smiled at my thoughts on my ability.


End file.
